The Glitch in Disguise
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: Missingno. jumps out of my game and is forced to live in the real world with me, using the alias 'Zach' so nobody asks about his strange name, with no way to turn back.
1. Blue

Before I start this, I just wanna say that Missingno. was born the day the Pokemon games were, which was February 27th, 1996. Thus, 'Ssingno. is 14 years old. Based on my dream last night, where Missingno. jumped outta the game in a (sexy :DD) human form.

–

Cynder was playing Pokemon Blue version for the sake of it. She had started a new game 'forever ago' as she liked to say, and never bothered playing it again after her testing of the Mew Glitch. She decided to get further in the game and get Missingno. She had named herself 'Fox' because she always named the characters by their manga names, but when she didn't, she named males Fox and females Cynder or Cynx, after herself. She screwed around with the Mew Glitch a little more, then flew to Cinnabar.

'Here I come, Missingnoooooo.~' She thought. As she was using Surf on the edge of the island, then screen went white. Then, a text box appeared.

'… What is this, I don't even.' Cynder thought. Her heart was beating rather fast, but she kept her cool in her head, as usual. Nobody had ever reported something like this happening.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" The text box said. Cynder could've had an anime sweatdrop, but she just chewed her bottom lip and dumbly stared at the words.

'What the fuck is this?' She thought jokingly. She then pressed the A button and the text box formed new words. She repeated this action after reading each line.

"I have to jump from game to game appearing before people so they can catch me. Do you know why I glitch up games sometimes? It's because of my current mood. If I'm in a good mood, I'll do what I'm famous for and multiply Rare Candies and such, but when I'm in a bad mood, I delete save files. I should probably do the same for you."

"Noooo," Cynder whined, thinking it could hear her. She pressed A.

"Why not?" The text-, no, must've been Missingno., said.

"... Can you hear me?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Missingno. replied. She could feel the sarcasm in his words, even though she couldn't hear him.

"Well... I think I should freak out, but I'm not." Cynder replied rather cooly.

"I think that there may be something wrong with you," The Glitch said.

"You think right, my glitchy friend." She said, imagining the ':D' face in her head.

"Look, how about I just let you catch me?"

"Nuh-uh. I wanna talk. I'm sure nobody ever does," Cynder said, much to Missingno.'s surprise.

"Err... what?"

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Well......"

She waited for the rest of his response after pressing A.

"A little," It finally admitted.

"Can you somehow get outta the game? Or at least jump to a more recent one, please? The battery is dieing," Cynder informed the glitch.

"I might be able to. I know how to jump to basically any game, but I have a little trouble with the more recent ones, like Heart Gold and Soul Silver..."

"Damn. I don't wanna cause you any more trouble than I already have.."

"Hang on... Let's just wait until the battery dies, and I'll jump out of the game. I wanna test something that I've never done before."

"Mmk," She replied, curious of what the little glitch was thinking of doing. The light was already red, it didn't have much life left. After a few minutes of waiting, the screen started to fade to its original tannish gray color. It glowed and sparkled a little as a large being jumped right out of it. This shocked Cynder, and she jumped back, falling back on the bed she was sitting on.

A boy who looked to be about 14 was standing with his back to her. He had short, messy black hair, tipped with red. He was wearing baggy, black pants with chains around the back-left pocket, black shoes with red stripes on the sides, and a black, short-sleeved shirt. He turned to face her, his chains making a slight jingling sound as he moved towards the bed. His eyes were silver, and his skin was pale. Cynder couldn't tell before because his hands were in his pockets and, as mentioned, his back was turned to her, so how could she see his face? The boy smiled slightly.

"M... Missingno.?!" Cynder practically shouted. Her parents weren't there at the time, so why not?

"Yeeees?" The boy responded, still smiling. His voice was slightly deep and mildly soothing. He took his right hand out of his pocket, exposing a black, fingerless glove, and leaned his elbow on Cynder's desk.

"Looks like it worked," He said, leaving the girl with an awestruck look on her face as the narrator ended the chapter because her left hand was getting tired for some reason.


	2. Zach

Cynder simply sat there, staring at the Glitch Pokemon's human form.

'How could something so feared be so sexy?~' She thought, jokingly.

Missingno. sat on the bed and crawled up to Cynder. He nuzzled her a little, laying down next to her.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked. Missingno. then smirked at the girl's blush. She mentally slapped herself around a bit with a large trout as she snapped back to reality.

"Um... just random stuff. Like, how you were born."

"Well," Missingno. started, "The same day the Japanese versions of Red and Blue came out, I was born. I take on many different forms, and some idiots mistake me for my brother, 'M. I hate him, so it's only natural that it'd make me mad when people think that I'm 'M. Anyway, I was meant to be in the game, and I was gonna have the name Lohder, a mixed up version of 'Holder'. You know, as in, Placeholder."

Cynder nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"One of the creators of the game liked playing tetris, which is where I got my signature form from. My favorite piece was the one that looked like an L, so I jumbled a bunch of pixels from my original sprite, which they scrapped, and made that shape. I also liked the dead sprites, you know, the skeletons and the ghost? So, I used them. The Marowak at Pokemon Tower was originally catchable, but I decided to screw with people and change that during the final tests of the games.

The creators decided that it'd be too much trouble to fix it, because they'd have to redo everything from the point right before Marowak." Missingno. said, smirking a little as he took a moment to catch his breath.

Cynder giggled a little, then tried to think of another question. Then, she imagined a retarded little lightbulb appearing above a chibi version of her in her head.

"Did you do anything else to mess with people?" She asked.

"Actually, yeah. Chansey is extremely rare in the Safari Zone, right? Well, I decided to be nice and make them appear a tiny bit more often. However, I also decided to decrease their catch rate by about two percent," He replied. Then he got a little more serious, "But enough about me. I wanna hear about you."

"Wh.... What?" Cynder asked. Missingno. smiled and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm not lettin' you move until you agree to tell me about yourself~" He cooed, eyes narrowed slightly. The girl below him blushed and shook her head 'no', trying to push him off. Despite being thin, he was pretty heavy. Oh, and strong. Don't forget strong.

'Alright then, I'll just have to torment her,' Missingno. thought evilly. He leaned down a little and started kissing her collarbone. Cynder gasped, eyes wide.

"Pleeeease? I answered your questions."

"F-fine!" She said, her cheeks flushed.

Missingno. got off of her and laid down beside her again. He supported his head with his left hand, looking at her.

"First, what's your name?" He asked, a little embarressed of not asking her earlier.

"Cynder." She said, noting how annoyed the reader must be at seeing her name everywhere ever.

"Alright. You already know my name, but... I don't think I can get back into the Pokemon games just yet, so you're gonna need to think up a name for me here."

The girl contemplated this for awhile, then thought of something.

"How about Zach? You really look like a Zach."

"Hmm.... Sounds alright to me." 'Zach' said, smiling. He then looked at the clock on her desk. It read 8:03 PM. Cynder's parents had gotten home hours ago, and she had to explain together with Zach that he was a friend of hers whose house got burned down and parents killed by random something-or-others, such as theifs and people who enjoyed killing others. They agreed to letting him stay, and he insisted that he and Cynder shared rooms.

Zach pulled the covers over Cynder and himself, pulling her close, which made her blush. She knew he was just being a little pervert, but she couldn't help but feel something more. Zach smiled and closed his eyes, his own blush clearly visible.


	3. Wakey, Wakey!

Zach was the first to wake up. He looked around the room to see how messy it was. There was a guitar leaning on a black bookshelf with a few books messily stacked on each shelf. As he looked at it, it started to slip. Then, it fell.

'What.' He blatantly thought.

There was a keyboard next to a small television on the wall. Under that television was a box filled with a manga, some toys, some empty Nintendo DS game cases, and a Manaphy plushie. On the bed was some stuffed animals. A siberian husky, owl, dragon... some pink and blue squirrel thing that Zach wasn't familiar with, and a frog. On Cynder's desk was a laptop, a game case labelled 'Pokemon SoulSilver version', with the small Lugia figure next to it.

The figure indeed looked godly. A silver and blue dragon-bird emerging from water with the said water flying off of its wings and dripping down its back. It was very majestic, but the author isn't looking at it right now, so she is horrible at describing it. The author also thought it'd be much bigger.

Zach looked back at the bed to see Cynder still sleeping. He checked her flip-screen, crimson phone. 3:40 PM. STILL SLEEPING. He nudged her a little. No response. Zach smirked and climbed on top of her. He sat on her and started shaking her.

"Mi-iissi-ingno-o.~!" Cynder complained as she was being shaken. Zach stopped and lied beside her again. He laughed, his hand supporting his head up.

"Get up, Cynd~" He purred. Zach then forced her out of bed pushing her out of the room, "Let's get some bre-.... lunch."

Cynder ran off to the bathroom straight across from her room and washed her face, waking herself up. She then started walking towards the kitchen, where Zach was leaning on a wall. Too cool to sit down, Zachy? Screw you.


End file.
